Restart
by Trent8688
Summary: Taking a time turner during the battle for the Department of Mysteries leads to a wholly unexpected outcome. Harry can only think that maybe he can save Sirius. Finding passages speculating permanent time travel in the restricted section only solidifies Harry's choice on what to do. Too bad he completely ignored Hermione's warning about time travel in their third year. AU


AN: So this was an idea I had. First time posting anything on here. Wanted to see if it would have any interest. I have read a lot of other fics and thought why not... That and I got really really bored in my intro to philosophy class. I do not have a beta and I would say I am not the best when it comes to grammar and punctuation. If you see something PM me and I will edit it. Let me know what you think. I may continue if there is no interest or I may not. I like reading 100,000+ word fics so, if anything, if there is interest it will probably go that high. Also, if there is a lot of interest I will feel morally obligated to finish because I die a little inside whenever I read a fic that is never finished and would not want to do that as well. Enjoy.

Honestly, Harry thought, when Hermione said terrible things happen to wizards that meddle with time that statement had more truth to it then she probably realized. Having taken a time turner from the Department of Mysteries during the battle and then finding a few questionable books in the restricted section of the library on the topics of them and time travel led to some rather... rash decisions on his part. Fueled by grief, denial, and rage over the prophecy and Sirius' death Harry found passages that talked about what would happen if someone broke a time turner during the "spin" of going back in time. The book talked about a ritual involving breaking the turner and spreading the sand around while casting a few spells that invoked a sacrifice of blood. It said that permanent time travel was possible... supposedly. Finding another book with an account of someone claiming to have done it in the sixteen-hundreds gave credence to Harry's desperate plan. It stated in the account that it had worked, but the wizard said he would never even consider doing it again. It came with warnings of some such greater sacrifices then first thought along with the same quote from Hermione about terrible things happening to wizards that meddle with time.

'He probably was the speaker of the quote,' Harry thought, as the world spun and darkness encased his senses. Looking back at it all Harry could see why the wizard would never want to do this again. He was terrified just thinking about attempting the process a second time.

The wizard, whose name he really should have bothered remembering, claimed in his short account that time and magic both hate paradoxes and that they would fix those issues with the settling of the sands... a bit whimsical if you asked Harry. But really, he just ignored the fluff of it. There was an exuberant amount of arithmancy that completely went over Harry's head that explained most of the logistical and theoretical intricacies behind the ritual and spells used.

In those first few moments after the disorientation ended, Harry found that he was sitting down surrounded by that same darkness. There was an uncanny silence around him.

"Slytherin!" A voice way too familiar boomed into that resounding silence. When the clapping started so did the dread filling his stomach. Noticing something weighing his head down that was causing his lack of sight, he took if off. Doing this confirmed that yes, he had come back in time. Staring at the sorting hat only caught his confused minds attention for a few seconds. Looking around he saw the Great Hall spread out before him. The tables were lined with students clapping for him. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables with politely clapping. The Syltherin table looked as excited about him being there as any other student that gets sorted into there house. The Gryffindor table looked to be reluctantly clapping. Most of there faces that he could make out were either that of disappoint or suspicion.

As Harry looked out at the sea of faces he could only conclude that indeed terrible things happen to wizards that meddle with time.


End file.
